Un pequeño amor
by Lexy-Lyx
Summary: Hajime Saitou era conocido por su aire taciturno, el cual era increíblemente atractivo desde el punto de vista femenino, pero también era conocido por no notar cuando ellas le hincaban el ojo. " Oye, Hajime, creo que esa joven quiere pedirte una cita desde hace rato." OneShot. Un pequeño amor para Hajime-kun.


**¡Hola!**

 **Este es el primer OneShot que publico en esta página. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Parejas: Hajime/OC. Leve Hijikata/Chizuru.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: "Hajime Saitou era conocido por su aire taciturno, el cual era increíblemente atractivo desde el punto de vista femenino, pero también era conocido por no notar cuando ellas le hincaban el ojo.** − **Oye, Hajime, creo que esa joven quiere pedirte una cita desde hace rato." OneShot. Un pequeño amor para Hajime-kun.**

* * *

−El Vice-Comandante parecía un tanto gruñón esta mañana ¿No?− preguntó Sanosuke al aire.

Okita y Hajime, sus dos compañeros de patrulla, asintieron levemente.

−No entiendo porqué te sorprende− comentó Okita con cierta diversión en su voz.− Después de todo, Shinpachi mojó su querido cuaderno de haikus.

Un breve recuerdo que involucraba a un Hijikata furioso y a un Shinpachi al borde del desmayo cruzó de forma fugaz por la mente de Saitou. Fue una verdadera suerte que Sanno-san y Kondo-san estuvieran presentes, porque estaba seguro de que el Shinsengumi, en esos momentos, se quedaría con un integrante menos.

−... Chizuru podría consolarlo− escuchó decir a Souji. Sanosuke rió de forma estruendosa.

¿Chizuru? Tal vez. El joven Hajime recordaba detenidamente aquellos momentos en que la única mujer del Shinsengumi se sonrojaba ante la presencia del Vice-Comandante, o como también este se preocupaba más de lo debido por la joven. En el pasado, Hajime hubiera encontrado este comportamiento un tanto absurdo, pero ahora que había conocido a la pequeña Chizuru podía asegurar que lo que ella y su Vice-Comandante sentían podía ser un arma fundamental en la guerra.

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la empuñadura de su amada espada. Tantos tipos de armas... Y cada una causaba diferentes daños...

− ¡Auch!

Hajime sintió una suave opresión en su estómago, como un golpe suave. Cuando miró hacia el suelo pudo ver una pequeña figura femenina tendida al rededor de varias manzanas. Por su ropa supo que se trataba de una _maiko_.

−Ho, lo lamento− le tendió la mano para ayudarla. La joven, aún adolorida, le aceptó.

−Le pido mil disculpas− hizo una suave reverencia, provocando que sus cabellos castaños revolotearan débilmente.− No veía por donde venía, yo solo...

Silencio repentino.

Hajime no supo porqué lo miraba tan fijamente con esos grandes orbes verdes, porqué no completaba lo que decía, o porqué se había sonrojado de esa forma. ¿Tan duro la había golpeado? ¿O es que se sentía avergonzada?

− ¿Te he lastimado?− preguntó un tanto preocupado. Un guerrero no debía dañar a una inofensiva dama.

La joven negó rápidamente.

−M-Mi nombre es Yuriko− otra inclinación rápida.

−Saitou Hajime− el joven guerrero respondió al saludo un tanto confuso.− Lamento haberte...

− ¡Fue mi culpa!− casi gritó. Se podía notar que estaba muy nerviosa pero... ¿Por qué?− Quiero decir... Si pasas por la casa de té Akira pide por mi, por favor.

Antes de que Saitou pudiese siquiera guardar la tarjeta de presentación, Yuriko salió corriendo del lugar.

− ¡Vaya, Hajime-kun!− Okita y Sano, quienes observaron todo apoyados en la pared, le sonrieron al guerrero con un poco de burla.− La tenías a tus pies, amigo mío− Sano le pasó un brazo por su hombro.

Hajime parpadeó confuso.

−La debí de haber golpeado fuerte− musitó para sí.

−Si, sin duda fue un gran flechazo el que le diste− se mofó Souji.

Sano negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Sabes? Puedes ser un gran guerrero, amigo− Saitou asintió, agradecido.− Pero eres bastante lento en temas triviales.

Una simple mirada a las manzanas que la joven había tirado al piso fue suficiente para que Hajime entendiera que el sonrojo de ella no era especialmente por el golpe.

* * *

(Dos días después)

− ¡El más fuerte es quien sobrevive, Heisuke!− con avidez, Shinpachi le arrebató el trozo de pescado al menor.

− ¡Es mi comida, Shinpachi!− gritó el castaño con la venita saliendo de la frente.

Era una cena normal, dentro de lo que cabía esa palabra. Todos, a excepción de los recién nombrados y Chizuru, se encontraban degustando un banquete excelente, y todo era cortesía de Sano por su reciente paga.

− ¿Nos dirás cuál es ese trabajillo extra que has estado realizando, Harada?− curioseó Kondo-san.

Sano simplemente sonrió de lado.

−Lo he ganado limpiamente, si es lo que te preocupa, Kondo-san− aseguró el joven. Nunca admitiría que estuvo vendiendo la ropa de Shinpachi en el mercado.

−Me parece suficiente− comentó Sannan-san. A su lado, Hijikata asintió de acuerdo.

−Oi ¿Dónde está Chizuru?− preguntó Heisuke con su puño en la boca de Shinpachi.

Hijikata sorbió un poco de té antes de responder.

−En la casa de té Akira.− ese nombre se le hizo vagamente familiar a Saitou.− La mandé junto con Yamazaki por información. No tardarán en...

− ¡Con permiso!− la voz de Chizuru se escuchó por detrás del pasaje. Al abrirlo, entró seguida de Yamazaki.− Disculpen la tardanza, por favor.

−Una maiko nos retrasó− añadió Yamazaki. Hajime recordó porqué le sonaba esa casa de té.− Nos estuvo aturdiendo veinte minutos sobre el joven con aire taciturno...− sus orbes violáceos miraban significativamente a Saitou.

Harada se atragantó con su té, mientras que Okita reía a carcajada limpia. A muchos les sorprendió ver un débil sonrojo en las mejillas del gran y frío Hajime Saitou.

−Es la niña que está enamorada de Hajime-kun− explicó Okita ya que Harada seguía tosiendo.− Casi la manda volando con manzanas y todo.

− ¿Qué les ha dicho?− se interesó Heisuke.

Chizuru lo pensó por unos segundos.

−Nos comentó porqué le parecía tan guapo y su anhelo de ser la madre de sus hijos, o algo así...− la joven no pudo seguir ya que todos se reían a más no poder, incluso Sannan-san e Hijikata trataban de reprimir la risa.

Solo Saitou se veía verdaderamente avergonzado.

−Ridículo− masculló por lo bajo.

−Oh vamos, Saitou− Kondo-san se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.− Creo que es muy tierno...

−La cría no pasaba los quince− añadió Yamazaki.

−Lástima.− Okita suspiró teatralmente.− Nuestro querido Hajime es conocido por ser un excelente guerrero, pero en las casas de té es más conocido por _su espada_ , y no me refiero a la que utiliza en batalla.

El sonrojo de Saitou aumentó. Vaya noche aquella.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Un fuerte sonido de choque de espadas y Hajime se proclamó vencedor.

− ¡La próxima te venceré, Hajime!− juró Souji. El joven contrincante sonrió de lado.

−Hajime-kun− Chizuru interceptó en los cuidadosos jardines del Shinsengumi. Traía un paquete en mano.− Etto... Yuriko-san te lo envía.− bajo las burlas por parte de sus compañeros, Saitou desenvolvió el paquete.

Era una caja repleta de dangos caseros.

−Que lindo detalle− dijo Shinpachi mientras probaba uno.− Hum... Además están deliciosos.

−Es la ilusión del primer amor− explicó Harada mientras tomaba un dango más pequeño.

−Pobrecita− Souji ya se había hecho con tres dangos.− Enamorarse de Hajime-kun es como esperar que Hijikata reconozca su amor por Chizuru.

Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la joven.

−Hum...− Heisuke tomó un pedazo de papel que venía doblado en el interior de la caja.− Creo que esto es para ti, Saitou...

Hajime tomó la nota antes de que lo hicieran los dedos curiosos de Okita. La desdobló y leyó en silencio.

 _"Encuéntrame en el puente, al oeste de dónde nos conocimos. Esta noche. Atte: Yuriko"_

− ¿Qué dice, Saitou-san?− preguntó Chizuru. Las miradas se centraron en él.

Hajime guardó el papelito.

−Que disfrute de los dangos.

No iba a decirles que la jovencita lo había citado esa noche. No a menos que buscara una tortura diaria.

* * *

Ya era la noche proclamada para el encuentro.

Saitou esperaba tranquilamente sobre el puente dispuesto para la cita. No le había dicho a nadie a donde se dirigía, y tampoco sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar. No sabía qué decirle a la jovencita, ni como actuar. Esperaba que la noche lo despejara pero no funcionó.

Después de esperar unos minutos, Yuriko se dejó ver cerca de donde él estaba. Estaba vestida con su traje de maiko, lo cual le pareció imprudente a Hajime si tomaba en cuenta de que la joven tenía sentimientos hacia él, pero se veía feliz aunque muy nerviosa.

−Disculpa por haberte hecho venir− pidió con una inclinación.− Pero... Etto... Quería decirte algo importante.

Ahí está otra vez: El sonrojo. Sin duda alguna tenía quince años.

−Gracias por los dangos.−le cortó de la nada. El sonrojo de Yuriko se intensificó.− Mis compañeros los encontraron muy deliciosos.

¿Estuvo mal decir que él no los probó porque sus compañeros se los devoraron antes de que él lo notara? Tal vez si, tomando en cuenta de que Yuriko parecía desilusionada.

Maldijo ser tan malo con las personas.

− ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Yuriko divagó la mirada entre sus pies y sus manos. Al final le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

−Solo quería agradecer tu amabilidad.− Yuriko hizo ademán de marcharse pero...

−Eres una jovencita muy especial− la voz de Hajime era suave.− Agradezco tus atenciones pero no correspondo tus sentimientos. Lo lamento.

Yuriko se quedó perpleja. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

−Gracias por las molestias− hizo la reverencia más profunda que pudo, y le regaló su sonrisa más dulce.− Espero encontrarte otro día, Saitou-san, pero como geisha, no como una simple maiko

Saitou le correspondió la reverencia.

−Así sera, Yuriko.

...

− ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, Hajime-kun?− la sonrisa socarrona de Okita le dio un mal presentimiento.

Pero se intensificó al notar que todos estaban reunidos en el comedor y lo miraban con cierta diversión.

−Se te cayó esto del bolsillo esta tarde− Harada le mostró un papelito doblado.

Saitou suspiró. Así que ahí fue a parar el condenado papel.

−He aclarado todo. Punto final− se dejó caer al lado de Sannan-san. Estaba agotado.

Sus compañeros sonrieron.

−Lo sabemos, Hajime-kun− Okita se posicionó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.−Pero la próxima vez deja que la chica se te declare antes de rechazarla.

Hajime suspiró. Así que esos desgraciados también eran buenos espiando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Demandas?**

 **¡Un gran abrazo!**


End file.
